The Apprentice's Quest: The Lake
by Foxdawn
Summary: Four apprentices, one form each Clan, have been selected by StarClan to go back to where the Clans first begun. Will they accept their position as part of a New Prophecy? Or will they abandon their destiny, and remain where their Clans remain?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy: **Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

**Medicine Cat: **Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Greystripe-long-haired grey tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Millie-striped grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Amberpaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Dewpaw

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Mousewhisker- grey-and-white tom

Cinderheart- grey tabby she-cat

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentice:_ Lilypaw

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale grey tom with darker stripes

_Apprentice:_ Seedpaw

Dovewing- pale grey she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Snowpaw

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Molewhisker- brown-and-cream tom

**Apprentices:**

Lilypaw- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Seedpaw- golden-brown she-cat

Amberpaw- pale ginger tabby she-catJ

Dewpaw- grey and white tom

Snowpaw- white, fluffy tomJ

**Queens:**

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders:**

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with a grey muzzle

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Grasspaw

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Scorchfur-dark grey tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw-black-and-grey tom

_Apprentice:_ Spikepaw

Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw-dark brown tom

**Queens:**

Snowbird-pure white she-cat (mother of Scorchfur's kits; Softkit- dark grey tom, Sedgekit- white tom, Shiningkit- pale grey cat)

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat (mother of Crowfrost's kits; Curlkit- black-and-white she-cat, Deerkit- cream-and-white tabby she-cat, Dewykit- cream-and-black tabby she-cat, Duckkit- black tom)

Pinenose- black she-cat (expecting Ferretclaw's kits)

**Elders:**

Snaketail-dark brown tom with a tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind on one eye

Ratscar-brown tom with a long scar across his back

Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy:** Harespring-brown-and-white tom

_Apprentice:_ Slightpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelflight-mottled grey tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather-dark grey tom

_Apprentice:_ Featherpaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Hootpaw

Gorsetail-very pale grey-and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice:_ Oatpaw

Emberfoot-grey tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Crouchfoot-ginger tom

Larkwing- pale brown tabby she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Slightpaw-black tom with a flash of white on his chest

Featherpaw-grey tabby she-cat

Hootpaw-dark grey tom

Oatpaw-pale brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat (mother of Emberfoot's kits; Falconkit- light grey she-cat with darker tabby stripes, Shadedkit- brown-and-grey mottled tabby tom)

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Breezepelt's kits; Heavykit- black tom with amber eyes, Briarkit- black tom, Chivekit- brown tabby she-cat, Icekit- dark grey tabby she-cat)

Furzepelt- grey-and-white she-cat (expecting Leaftail's kits)

**Elders:**

Whiskernose-light brown tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Mistystar-grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker-black tom

_Apprentice:_ Lizardpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Willowshine-grey tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

Mintfur-light grey tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark grey she-cat

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

_Apprentice:_ Havenpaw

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice:_ Perchpaw

Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat

Lakeheart-grey tabby she-cat

Heronwing-dark grey-and-black tom

**Apprentices:**

Lizardpaw-light brown tom

Havenpaw-black-and-white she-catJ

Perchpaw-grey-and-white she-cat

**Queens:**

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Mintfur's kits; Ivykit- fluffy grey tabby she-cat, Mistkit- fluffy pale grey tabby tom)

Petalfur-grey-and-white she-cat (expecting Heronwing's kits)

**Elders:**

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Pebblefoot-mottled grey tom

Rushtail-light brown tabby tom


	2. Prologue

_"__Well done, Seedpaw!" Bumblestripe meowe_d. Seedpaw looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Did I do it?" she asked quietly, her golden brown tail twitching nervously as she wrapped it around her paws.

"Not only that, but you did it very well! If only Amberpaw could get that move down too." Spiderleg glared playfully at his ginger apprentice, and she mumbled something unintelligible without looking up.

It was three moons after the Battle with the Dark Forest, and life in ThunderClan was almost back to normal. The sun shone through the thick new-leaf trees, warming the five cat's pelts as they trained. Despite the warm sun, Bumblestripe shuddered at the memory of the battle with the Dark Forest. The screeching of wounded cats filled his mind, and terror made the fur on his neck stand up.

"Blossomfall, could you demonstrate that battle move again?" Bumblestripe was snapped back to reality by Amberpaw, as she attempted the move again and slipped, landing in a flurry of limbs and claws. He forced the fur on his neck to lie flat again as he turned back to watch the battle practice.

"Okay. But pay closer attention this time. Spiderleg, you be my opponent." Blossomfall padded to the center of the clearing and crouched down, her tail laid flat on the ground. Spiderleg crouched across from her and copied her position. Finally, Spiderleg ran at Blossomfall, forepaws extended. Just as he was about to ram into her, Blossomfall reached out her paws and grabbed onto his underbelly. She quickly flipped him over, then did a twist in the air and landed nearly on top of Spiderleg, pinning him to the ground.

"StarClan, I'm glad I get to fight with you and not against you." Spiderleg remarked as he struggled to his paws, panting.

Bumblestripe smiled, admiring his sister's skill and precision in battle. _She's seemed distant and distracted lately. I'm glad battle training brought her back down to earth._

"Try the move again, Amberpaw. I'll be WindClan." Bumblestripe encouraged.

"Okay. Watch out, I'll rip your pelt off." She mewed confidently. Bumblestripe let out a purr of amusement as he crouched down across from her.

Amberpaw crouched down and wiggled her tail, almost daring Bumblestripe to charge. Her eyes gleamed with determination, and she slid her claws in and out.

"Remember, don't fight your clanmates with claws." Spiderleg cautioned.

"I know, I know." Amberpaw rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Bumblestripe took his chance and leapt at the unsuspecting apprentice. He landed squarely on top of her, his paws pressed onto her shoulders.

"Hey! No fair!" She whined. "I wasn't ready!"

"Do you think that your enemy is going to wait for you to groom your pelt before they attack you?" Bumblestripe looked up from Amberpaw to see Dovewing, Ivypool, and Snowpaw pad toward the clearing. The three cats neared the training and Dovewing went to stand next to where Amberpaw lay.

"Dovewing's right." Spiderleg rose to his paws and padded over to stand next to Bubmlestripe. "You need to focus more during training sessions or else Snowpaw and Dewpaw will be warriors before you even attend a Gathering."

"Alright, alright! Could you get off of me already?" Amberpaw glared at Bumblestripe.

"I don't know. I think maybe he should sit there a while and teach you a lesson." Ivypool meowed, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"Get off!" Amberpaw practically wailed.

"Okay, okay." Bumblestripe slowly let the ginger apprentice up.

"You big lump." She spat at Bumblestripe, flashing him a sharp look. Bumblestripe bit back a sharp retort and tucked his paws calmly under his chest.

"Squirrelflight wants you back at camp." Snowpaw reminded Ivypool.

"Oh, yeah. Squirrelflight told us to come get you." Ivypool flicked her tail dismissively.

"Okay." Blossomfall rose to her paws, shaking out her tortoiseshell pelt. "Come on, Spiderleg." She nudged the black warrior, and he blinked before rising to his paws and following after Bumblestripe.

"Bye Snowpaw!" Amberpaw called. Snowpaw flicked his tail and followed after his mentor.

Bumblestripe almost wished that he had stayed and hunted with Dovewing, but decided against turning around. _Besides,_ he reasoned._Squirrelflight probably needs more warriors for patrols._

"Bumblestripe! Can I borrow Seedpaw?" Bumblestripe looked up to see ThunderClan's blind medicine cat, Jayfeather padding swiftly and surely toward him. It always surprised him how easily and quickly Jayfeather navigated camp, avoiding a collision with cats or the fresh-kill pile.

"Um…I guess so. What for?"

"I need help gathering herbs. Leafpool's with the Purdy." Jayfeather explained.

"Seedpaw!" Bumblestripe called over his shoulder. Seedpaw looked up from where she was sharing a mouse with her sister, Lilypaw.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're going to go with Jayfeather to gather herbs."

"Okay." Seedpaw brushed her tail along Bumblestripe's flank and bounded after Jayfeather. The golden-brown apprentice fell in step with the blind medicine cat, but she didn't look at him. Bumblestripe watched as they exited camp and disappeared into the bushes.

"Bumblestripe, why don't you get something from the fresh-kill pile?" Squirrelflight mewed as she padded toward him, her ginger fur glowing like flames in the new-leaf sun. She padded forward and lay on the hard earth next to Bumblestripe.

"Thanks Squirrelflight." Bumblestripe replied, dipping his head to the tabby warrior. He rose to his paws, shook out his frosty-grey fur and padded slowly to the fresh-kill pile. He circled it once, then selected a small mouse and gripped it in his jaws. Holding the prey in his mouth, Bumblestripe returned to where Squirrelflight still lay, sunning herself in the sun's warm glow.

Squirrelflight flicked her ear as Bumblestripe sat down next to her, but both of her eyes remained closed. Bumblestripe glanced at her, the tore into his mouse.

"Hey Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight opened her leaf-green eyes, and Bumblestripe looked up from his prey to see Spiderleg trotting toward them.

"Yes Spiderleg?" Squirrelflight asked the skinny black tom as he took a seat on the ground next to ThunderClan's deputy. She gathered her legs under her so that she was sitting upright. She raised her white paw and began rasping her tongue over the pale fur.

"It's about Amberpaw. I can't figure out how to make her listen. She's always so rebellious and snappy." Spiderleg blurted out, then looked down at the ground, his tail laying limply by his side.

Squirrelflight purred kindly. "How about you ask Dustpelt to take charge of her training for a couple of days." Squirrelflight suggested, her eyes shining with an unspoken secret. "He's had to deal with a tough and rebellious apprentice in the past. I'm sure he could help you out." Spiderleg's whiskers twitched and a smile spread slowly over his face.

"Thanks Squirrelflight." He meowed.

"I'll check with Bramblestar to make sure it's okay." She replied. "Could the two of you take three other cats on a hunting patrol?"

"Sure Squirrelflight." Bumblestripe dipped his head.

"Thanks." She leaped onto her paws and flicked her tail as she bounded back to where her mate sat, near the leader's den. Bramblestar looked up as she approached, the rose to his paws and licked her gently on the nose.

_Could Dovewing and I ever be like that?_ Bumblestripe wondered absently. The pale grey warrior seemed almost as if she was avoiding him. They almost never shared fresh-kill anymore, and she never him to join her on hunting patrols.

"How about we ask Dustpelt." Spiderleg suggested, Snapping Bumblestripe out of his thoughts.

"Good idea." Bumblestripe answered, jumping to his paws and shaking out his fur. He glanced down at his half-eaten mouse, then quickly devoured it. "You get Dustpelt and Amberpaw, and I'll see if I can find another warrior who wants to come with us." He suggested after he swallowed his mouse.

"Okay. See you then, Bumblestripe." The skinny black tom shook out his fur and padded across camp to where Dustpelt lay outside the warriors den, sunning himself.

"You're going on a hunting patrol?" Bumblestripe looked up to see Rosepetal sliding out of the bracken. Bumblestripe nodded. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure." She shrugged. "Who else is going?"

"Spiderleg is leading it, I'm going, and then Amberpaw and hopefully Dustpelt."

"Great! Let's go find the others." Rosepetal brushed past Bumblestripe and padded into the center of the clearing. Bumblestripe followed after her, but turned and stopped at the sound of a young cat's laughter. He padded quietly to a clump of ferns and brushed them aside with his forepaw. Lilypaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw tumbled out and landed by his paws.

"What are the three of you up to?" Bumblestripe demanded as the three apprentices scrambled to their paws and looked up at him like startled deer.

"Uh…" The three apprentices exchanged guilty glances.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." Bumblestripe growled.

"Um…" Amberpaw glanced back into the bushes. Bumblestripe glared at her and shoved them aside. He stuck his head into the ferns, then gasped. There was a large pile of fresh-kill stacked behind the ferns.

"Where did you get this?" Bumblestripe asked angrily. "Don't you know what the warrior code says?"

"Probably something dumb about sharing all your prey." Amberpaw snapped.

"Apprentices and warriors aren't to eat until the rest of the Clan has been fed." He lowered his tail and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Yelling at them wasn't going to get him anywhere.

"Why?" Amberpaw demanded, looking back at her brother and Lilypaw. "We caught it ourselves, so we should be able to eat it. The rest of the Clan can hunt for themselves."

"I'm done arguing with you. Amberpaw, go find Rosepetal, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg. They're waiting for you. And you two…" Bumblestripe turned to glare at the other two apprentices. "…go see Squirrelflight. I'm sure she'll want to know what you three have been up to."

Amberpaw turned with a hiss and lashed her tail angrily as she stomped across camp to join Dustpelt and the other two warriors.

"Yes Bumblestripe." Dewpaw and Lilypaw replied in unison. The two apprentices padded slowly to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, tails and heads drooping.

Bumblestripe sighed angrily and trotted across camp to join his waiting patrol.

_If Amberpaw doesn't learn to honor the warrior code, then she will never become a warrior. I know that one day she could be a strong, fierce hunter and fighter- like Blossomfall. But that will never happen if she doesn't listen._

* * *

The sky was black, but streaked with bone-shattering lighting as the nine rain-soaked cats gathered around a starry pool. They all circled the pool once, then sat across from one another, shivering in the heavy downpour.

A pale, muscular grey-and-white tom stepped forward, breaking away from the other eight cats. He slowly waded into the pool, the silky black water rippling around his paws. The tom climbed swiftly and surely to stand atop a shining blue stone that rose from the center of the pool. Once the tom was sitting proudly at the very top of the rock, he looked up at met the eyes of the cats gathered around him.

The eight cats consisted of two WindClan cats: one a black-and white tom with a very long tail, and a lean black tom with a twisted paw; two ShadowClan cats: A dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt, and a dark, russet-furred tabby she-cat; two RiverClan cats: a light brown tabby tom with a crooked mouth, and a muscular dark reddish-brown tom; and two ThunderClan cats: A slivery blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes, and a flame-colored ginger tom.

"Thank you all for gathering here." The grey-and-white tom shouted finally, over the howling of the storm.

"And you had better have a good reason for making us come out in the middle of this!" The russet-furred ShadowClan cat muttered to the ragged-furred tom that sat beside her.

The grey-and-white tom was silent for a moment, then he finally looked up and met the ginger ThunderClan cat's eyes, his gaze boring into the flame-colored cat. "SkyClan are in danger." He mewed finally.

"And what do you expect us to do about it, Cloudstar? We have other problems to deal with. SkyClan can take care of themselves!" The dark tabby ShadowClan tom hissed.

"I agree with Raggedstar." The black WindClan tom said, his eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. "We should worry about our own Clans. SkyClan have their own StarClan."

"But it's not just SkyClan that are in danger." All nine cats turn to see three more cats emerge from behind a curtain of rain. The cat in the lead, a dark grey tom with amber eyes, strode into the pool. He then joined Cloudstar at the peak of the rock. The two cats who had been following him, a pure white she-cat with green eyes, and a grey tabby tom, sat at the edge of the pool, across the two ThunderClan cats.

"All of the Clans are in danger!" The tabby grey tom cried. "Even the Tribe of Rushing Water needs help!"

"We must choose four cats, one from each Clan, to journey to where the Clans began." The white she-cat said. "But they cannot be warriors, they must be apprentices, ready to learn and to save the Clans."

Growls followed this announcement. Raggedstar and Russetfur's eyes blazed with anger, Bluestar, Tallstar, and Crookedstar remained silent, but their jaws were clenched in fury. Oakheart looked unsure, but he unsheathed his claws and shot a glare at the white she-cat. The only cat who had not reacted was the flame-colored tom.

"Half Moon and Stonefur are right." The dark grey tom who stood beside Cloudstar called.

"Please save my Clan, save your Clans!" Cloudstar called. "Listen to Grey Wing." He added softly.

"No!" Russetfur yowled. "Why sacrifice our Clan's future's to save a Clan that never lived by the lake, which never had to survive here?"

"To _save_ your Clans!" Grey Wing shouted back.

"_Wait!_" Cloudstar yowled. All the cats fell silent. "Firestar has not spoken. Let him share his thoughts."

All eyes turned expectantly to the flame-colored tom. His did not look up. Instead, he was crouched with his paws tucked neatly under him, his eyes closed, and his tail wrapped in front of his paws. Finally, after a moment of silence, he looked up.

"Bluestar." He mewed softly. "Many moons ago, you sent Sandstorm and me to help SkyClan." He paused, and slowly met each cat's eye in turn. "Then, you sent Feathertail, Stormfur, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, and Tawnypelt to find this new home by the lake. How is this any different?"

Bluestar sighed, and fixed her gaze on Grey Wing and Cloudstar, who still sat perched on top of the shining blue stone.

Cloudstar dipped his head thankfully to Firestar. "We must select four apprentices, one from each Clan, to go back to where we first begun, and learn how the warrior code came to be, as well as help SkyClan and the Tribe of Rushing Water."

The cats around the pool were silent for a moment, then Crookedstar stood and called out boldly: "RiverClan will go!"

Bluestar stood next. "ThunderClan will go!"

"WindClan will go!" Came Tallstar's cry. All cats turned to look at Raggedstar and Russetfur.

"ShadowClan will go!" Russetfur called finally. Raggedstar shot her a fierce glare, but said nothing.

"Crookedstar, choose who you will send." Grey Wing said gravely. Crookedstar dipped his forepaw into the dark water of the pool. The water was foggy for a moment, then a shape appeared. The shape of a young apprentice soon appeared. Oakheart looked doubtful, but did not voice his thoughts. Cloudstar nodded.

Russetfur dipped her paw into the water next, receiving another glare from Raggedstar. The water immediately changed to reveal the apprentice of her choice. Raggedstar nodded approvingly.

Tallstar and Deadfoot both placed their paws in the water. The pool quickly changed, and the reflection of an apprentice shone off the water.

For ThunderClan, Bluestar reached her paw forward to place it in the water, then paused. She tucked her paw back under her and nodded to Firestar. Looking surprised, the former ThunderClan leader placed his wet, flame-colored paw into the water. The images flashed back and forth, between two apprentices. Finally, the pictures stopped, and the face of one apprentice stared back at him.

"Good choice." Bluestar whispered. Firestar nodded, then looked back up to Grey Wing and Cloudstar.

"It is decided." He meowed solemnly. "These apprentices will go on this journey, and save the Clans."


	3. Chapter 1

_Amberpaw growled quietly as she finally_ slipped out of the elder's den. _Finally, I don't have an old tabby fool blabbing endlessly as I pick out his ticks. Why can't he pick his own ticks?_ Amberpaw hissed silently.

She paused to look up at the sky. It had turned from a crystal-blue, to a dark, cloudy purple. Dusk was fast approaching. Amberpaw's ears twitched at the sound of cats entering the camp. Wrapping her tail around her paws, Amberpaw watched silently as Snowpaw, Ivypool, and Dovewing returned to camp, their jaws laden with prey.

_Lucky cat._ Amberpaw scowled. _He gets to romp around with his mentor all day while I'm stuck in camp picking ticks off elders or going on patrols with Dustpelt._

Behind the small patrol, Seedpaw and Jayfeather slipped into camp, Jayfeather confidently in the lead. The blind medicine cat obviously had no difficulty navigating the forest. It almost seemed as if Seedpaw needed more help than he did. The golden-brown warrior apprentice looked distracted, almost like she wasn't looking where she was going. Amberpaw watched Seedpaw trip and fall on top of the blind medicine cat. Jayfeather glanced over his shoulder to snap at the apprentice, and she scrambled to her paws, following him into the medicine den to deposit the herbs she carried.

"Hi Amberpaw!" Amberpaw frowned as her brother trotted toward her, his white pelt looking ashy grey in the diming light.

"What do you want?" She growled. Jumping to her paws and lashing her tail.

Snowpaw looked confused. He stood still for a moment, then took a cautious step forward. "Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes flashed with worry. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, Furball." Amberpaw whirled around and stalked off to the apprentice den. Dewpaw and Lilypaw were already huddled inside, lounging quietly in their mossy nests. Amberpaw stomped in, mot caring if she disturbed them. Both apprentices looked up.

"Amberpaw?" Dewpaw asked. She flashed a glare at him.

"What?" She hissed.

"Uh…" Dewpaw glanced at Lilypaw. "Never mind."

Amberpaw ignored her brother and curled up in her nest, wrapping her tail over her nose.

"Amberpaw!" Snowpaw cried, charging into the den.

"_WHAT_?!" Amberpaw sat bolt upright in her nest. "What do you want?" She yowled.

"Why are you so mad at me?" He demanded. "What have I done?"

"It's none of your business, you useless furball!" Amberpaw saw Dewpaw and Lilypaw creeping out of the den, but she didn't care. _Why does Snowpaw have to pester me like this?_

"Well if you're mad at me then of course it's my business!" He growled. "Why won't you just tell me why you're angry at me?"

_Maybe you should figure it out yourself._ Amberpaw thought furiously, but she didn't reply. Instead, she remained silent, covering her nose with her tail once more, then closing her eyes.

She could hear Snowpaw let out a hiss of annoyance, then turn and stomp out of the den. For a moment, she was all alone. Then she felt something moving next to her.

Slowly, Amberpaw opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. "Ferncloud?" She asked. Standing before her, was the starry figure of Ferncloud. "What are you doing here? How can you be here? You're dead, right?"

Ferncloud laughed softly. "Let's slow down, shall we?"

"Um…" Amberpaw groped about for words. _What should I say? She died to protect me._

"I'm here to tell you about Snowpaw." Ferncloud said finally.

Amberpaw rolled her eyes. "What could you possibly know about Snowpaw that I don't know already?"

"Amberpaw? Who are you talking to?" Amberpaw froze as Dustpelt stuck his head into the den. Amberpaw glanced back at Ferncloud. The mottled grey she-cat's eyes were clouded with grief.

"He can't hear or see me." Ferncloud mewed softly, never taking her eyes off her mate.

"Um…" Amberpaw turned her attention back to Dustpelt. "Just…um…what did you need?"

Dustpelt regarded her skeptically for a moment, his thoughts unreadable. "Snowpaw told me about your argument." He said finally. "You need to apologize. He's really upset."

_It's not my fault that mouse-brain is so touchy._ She thought, but instead she nodded. "Yes Dustpelt."

Dustpelt nodded his approval and backed out of the den.

"Ferncloud?" Amberpaw asked. She looked around the den wildly, but saw no sign of the fallen warrior. Then, Ferncloud's voice drifted toward her.

"Four paws, one of each nature, will come together to return to the beginning, and save the sky." Ferncloud whispered.

"What?" Amberpaw asked frantically. "What does it mean?"

"Remember what I've told you, Amberpaw." Ferncloud's voice faded away until it was just a quiet whisper on the warm dusk breeze.

_Four paws? Will save the sky? What's that supposed to mean?_ Amberpaw wondered in annoyance. _Why couldn't she have just told me what she meant?_

Amberpaw was jolted from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her tail. "Hey!" She yowled.

"Sorry." Snowpaw growled. "I didn't see you there." He flashed her an innocent look. Amberpaw glared in response.

Amberpaw eased herself back into her nest as the other four apprentices wove around her to curl up in their nests. Dewpaw settled into the nest right next to her, with Lilypaw and Seedpaw near him. Snowpaw, however, choose a place at the very back of the den, as far away from Amberpaw as he could get.

_How am I supposed to apologize to him after the way he treated me? Sorry Dustpelt, but he doesn't deserve an apology._

Amberpaw placed her tail over nose, and drifted into a light sleep. _Four paws, one of each nature, will come together to return to the beginning and save the sky._


	4. Chapter 2

_Amberpaw shook out her pale ginger coat_ and followed after Dustpelt. The bright green-leaf sun shone down on the ThunderClan camp, turning Amberpaw's pelt the color of pale fire. She trudged through the thick ocean of ferns and thistles, and winced as brambles tugged at her coat.

She flicked her ears at the carefree chatting of the three warriors behind her. Ivypool, Millie, and Cinderheart's voices added a calming effect to the early patrol. _Just finishing up the dawn patrol and the sun's already bright and hot._ Amberpaw noticed, Cinderheart padded forward to walk next to Dustpelt, and Ivypool advanced so that she was padding by Amberpaw's side.

"It's a warm morning." Ivypool casually meowed.

"Yes. It is." Amberpaw answered stiffly. Ivypool turned to look at the young apprentice.

"Is something bothering you?" Ivypool asked, sincerity glowing brightly in her dark, night-blue eyes.

"What?" Amberpaw gasped in surprise. "What would be bothering me?"

Ivypool offered a small smile. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Well…" Amberpaw paused uncertainly. "There is something…"

"What is it?" Ivypool once again turned her head to meet Amberpaw's eye. Amberpaw looked at the ground, watching her paws as they walked through the bracken and brambles.

"I understand." Ivypool said quietly, smiling slightly. "You don't have to tell me. But if you want to talk about it, I'll be happy to listen." Ivypool placed the tip of her tail on Amberpaw's shoulder. Amberpaw felt a surge comforted from the young warrior's presence. _If only I could feel this way with Dewpaw and Snowpaw._ She thought bitterly.

"Thank you, Ivypool." Amberpaw mewed quietly as the patrol ducked through the bramble barrier of camp and emerged into camp.

"You're welcome." Ivypool smiled again and broke away from the patrol to the apprentice den, where she met up with Snowpaw. Amberpaw narrowed her eyes and glared at her brother. _Why does he have to take everything from me? He's even taken Ivypool._

Amberpaw curled her tail around her paws and watched Snowpaw. He looked worried, or confused. _What's bothering_ him_?_ She wondered. Dewpaw and Lilypaw slipped out of the den next, with Seedpaw right behind them. Whatever had been bothering Seedpaw the day before, seemed to have abandoned her. The golden-brown apprentice looked alert and well-groomed, her ears pricked and her pelt shone in the warm sunlight.

Snowpaw glanced quickly at Amberpaw, who looked away when he did. When Amberpaw finally looked back to where her brothers stood, Snowpaw had left with Ivypool, and Seedpaw and Lilypaw were being led out of camp by Bumblestripe and Poppyfrost. Dewpaw was left alone by the mouth of the den.

Amberpaw lifted one of her paws from the ground, debating whether or not she should go talk with her brother. But before she could move, Dewpaw was headed in her direction, tail waving happily in the air.

"Hi Dewpaw." Amberpaw mewed wearily.

"Hi. So…you got stuck on the dawn patrol?" Dewpaw asked. Amberpaw nodded.

"Yeah. But it wasn't much of a dawn patrol. The sun rose faster than we could walk."

"Anything interesting happen?" Dewpaw wondered casually. Amberpaw inspected him closely.

"Um…no. It was dawn patrol." Amberpaw snapped.

"Oh. Sorry." Dewpaw looked down at his paws.

"What's wrong with you?" Amberpaw probed.

"Uh…nothing."

Amberpaw glared at her brother disbelievingly.

"Okay… fine. Have you noticed that there's something wrong with Snowpaw?" Dewpaw looked nervous.

"He's not sick is he? And he's got no battle wounds." Amberpaw joked, trying to get more out of him.

"No! Not like that. Like something is bothering him." Dewpaw turned to look at Amberpaw. "Have you noticed?"

"Well…" Amberpaw meowed hesitantly, taken aback. "I left for dawn patrol before he was awake, and I didn't really talk to him this morning. But I did notice he didn't seem like he wasn't himself this morning. I wonder what's bothering him."

"Why don't you ask him?" Dewpaw suggested.

Amberpaw snorted. "Are you kidding? He won't tell me _anything_ after our fight last night. You ask him."

Dewpaw shrugged.

Amberpaw and Dewpaw both looked to the entrance of the warriors den. Three warriors padded out of the den.

Whitewing, Dustpelt, and Spiderleg, heads bent close together in conversation, slowly made their way to where the two apprentices were sitting. Dustpelt abruptly lifted his head and flicked his tail in summoning Amberpaw. Amberpaw groaned.

"I guess I've got to go." Amberpaw muttered. "See you later, Dewpaw."

Amberpaw trudged through camp, pricking her ears as Bramblestar called out a hunting patrol. She paused to let a patrol led by Millie, and followed by Lionblaze, Molewhisker, and Rosepetal head out of camp.

"Yes Dustpelt?" Amberpaw asked when she finally reached the dark drown warrior.

"We're going on another border patrol with Spiderleg and Squirrelflight." Dustpelt told her. Amberpaw growled silently. Just as Dustpelt finished speaking, Squirrelflight trotted toward the little group and joined the patrol.

"Everyone ready?" She asked. Dustpelt nodded.

"Okay. Let's go." She flicked her tail to her patrol and led the group out of camp. Amberpaw glanced over her shoulder and saw Dewpaw and Whitewing meeting up and slipping into the elders den to visit Purdy. For once, she envied him. Visiting Purdy was much more exciting than romping through thick ferns and having your pelt ripped off by brambles.

Amberpaw forced her eyes to remain opened and willed her stomach to cease growling. _This isn't fair!_ She thought indignantly. _I've been up since before dawn, and I haven't eaten since last night._ She could feel the exhaustion tugging at her paws, and hunger clawing at her belly. _So much for Dustpelt being a wonderful mentor! He even forgets to feed his apprentice!_

"Stop." Squirrelflight whispered suddenly. Amberpaw almost rammed into her haunches.

"What is it?" Amberpaw asked softly. She angled her ears to pick up the sound of the stream that bordered ShadowClan territory.

"ShadowClan." Squirrelflight meowed simply.

_Of course she smells ShadowClan. We're right on the border!_ But after a moment's silence, Amberpaw knew Squirrelflight was right. The scent of ShadowClan was overwhelming. It seemed to be coming from everywhere. _Are ShadowClan invading ThunderClan?_ Amberpaw wondered. There was a rustling sound coming from Amberpaw's right, and Amberpaw's fur bristled. There was a ShadowClan warrior right on the other side of those bushes. Suddenly, four cats burst out of the bushes. Amberpaw yowled in terror and leaped on the nearest cat, a white tom.

"Get off me you furball!" The tom hissed quietly. Sheepishly, Amberpaw released the white tom. Snowpaw glared at her and shook out his fur.

"I thought you were a ShadowClan cat." Amberpaw muttered quietly. Now, instead of being a patrol of only four cats, they were eight strong. Snowpaw, Seedpaw, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe now crouched down with the original border patrol.

"What do you say we find out what these ShadowClan flea-pelts are doing in our territory?" Dustpelt suggested. Squirrelflight nodded.

"Yes, we'll attack them. If it looks like we need another patrol, Snowpaw can go and fetch reinforcements from camp. Got that Snowpaw?" Squirrelflight glanced quickly at the white apprentice, who nodded solemnly. "Good."

Squirrelflight tasted the air to figure out where the ShadowClan cats were, then looked back at her patrol. "I think there's nine cats. The only scent I recognize is Tawnypelt's." Squirrelflight's eyes flashed with betrayal, but only briefly.

"Ready?" All seven cats nodded. Squirrelflight turned back to where the ShadowClan cats were, then froze.

"_Now!_" She yowled. The ThunderClan cats burst out of the bushes. Amberpaw hurled herself on top of the first cat she saw, a dark tabby apprentice. The apprentice yowled in fury, and the two cats tumbled through the bushes, clawing and hissing. Amberpaw clawed at the tom's belly, and whacked him on the nose. The ShadowClan apprentice had begun to bleed, and he kicked out feebly with his back paws, trying to dislodge Amberpaw. The apprentice seemed to gain sudden strength as he clawed at Amberpaw's underbelly, and threw her off of him. Amberpaw yowled in pain as the tom jumped onto her, fastening his teeth around her neck. Amberpaw kicked out frantically, then felt the tom's weight being pulled off of her. She looked up and saw Tawnypelt dragging the apprentice by his scruff.

"We fight to win! A warrior does not kill unless absolutely necessary. Get back to camp, Spikepaw. You're not ready for this battle." Tawnypelt ordered. While Tawnypelt and Spikepaw were preoccupied, Amberpaw had managed to crawl away from the battle. She gasped when she looked back. The ThunderClan cats were largely outnumbered. There were eleven cats, counting Spikepaw, who ignored Tawnypelt's orders and had hurled himself back into the battle. Amberpaw caught a glimpse of Snowpaw struggling with a brown tabby she-cat apprentice. As Amberpaw charged to his aid, Snowpaw hurled the she-cat off of him.

"Snowpaw! Get help!" Squirrelflight yowled, clawing Blackstar's face.

Snowpaw turned and dashed away like a frantic white rabbit. Amberpaw flew back into the battle, fighting by Seedpaw's side. The two she-cats worked at a team to fight off a black-and-grey tom, who limped off to help a black-and white tom, and a light brown tabby tom. The tabby tom grabbed Amberpaw by the nape of her neck and threw her away from the battle.

"Seedpaw!" Amberpaw yowled. Then she sighed in relief. Dovewing, Rosepetal, Molewhisker, Lionblaze, Greystripe, Sandstorm, Millie, and Cinderheart charged into the clearing, led by Snowpaw. Dovewing hurled herself at a dark brown tabby tom, and Lionblaze jumped into battle with Blackstar.

Amberpaw joined up with Rosepetal, and the two she-cats dashed through the battle, clawing and slashing at ShadowClan cats. As the two of them worked to fight off Rowanclaw, Amberpaw glimpsed Seedpaw and Spikepaw locked in fierce combat together. Spikepaw had Seedpaw pinned down, and was fastening his sharp teeth around her neck.

"Seedpaw!" Amberpaw yowled. Spikepaw looked up for a moment to glance at Amberpaw, and Seedpaw lunged at him. Both apprentices rolled into the Lake.


	5. Chapter 3

"Seedpaw!" Amberpaw cried again, abandoning Rosepetal to fight alone. She wove through the battling cats, dodging flailing paws and attacks. She had one goal: save Seedpaw.

The two apprentices were thrashing violently in the deeper water of the Lake. Spikepaw's head flashed above the water, before disappearing back under the water. Amberpaw stumbled into the water, calling out to Seedpaw, silently pleading her to bring her head above the water.

Amberpaw kicked frantically, but no matter how hard she struggled, Amberpaw could not keep her head above the water. She felt teeth fasten on her neck, and soon she lay on the shore of the Lake, her older sister standing above her. She felt Whitewing's tongue rasp over her head.

"Whitewing!" Amberpaw gasped, lifting her head to look back toward the Lake. "Seedpaw!" She cried. Then she shivered and laid her head back on the earth. She heard frantic, running paws and saw a flash of tortoiseshell and dark drown fur as Tawnypelt and Dustpelt leaped into the Lake, splashing wildly but swimming surely. Amberpaw forced herself to look up.

Tawnypelt and Dustpelt were now almost on top of the two struggling apprentices. Amberpaw saw Tawnypelt as she disappeared under the water, then break the surface with a water-soaked clump of fur that she knew to be Spikepaw. Dustpelt went under next. He was gone for much longer than Tawnypelt was. Every ThunderClan cat seemed to be holding their breath, hoping that the senior warrior would reappear. The battle had stopped, and every cat was watching the four cats in the lake.

Dustpelt finally reappeared, clutching the golden-brown fur of Seedpaw in his jaws. The dark warrior looked near exhaustion, and almost as if he were about to collapse into the Lake from weariness.

"Come on! Help me!" Greystripe yowled, charging into the water, swimming as gracefully and quickly as any RiverClan warrior. Bumblestripe and Sandstorm followed him, paddling rapidly to reach the brown tabby warrior. Greystripe, Bumblestripe, and Sandstorm reached the struggling warrior, and pulled him to shore, where he collapsed onto the earth, coughing and spluttering.

By this time, most of the ThunderClan camp was gathered around the Lake. Birchfall and Spiderleg rushed forward to their father, while Lilypaw, Cinderheart and Brackenfur ran to Seedpaw, licking her frantically.

Amberpaw struggled to her paws and stumbled over to where her friend lay quietly on the bank of the lake. She joined Brackenfur, Cinderheart and Lilypaw, gently rasping her tongue over the golden-brown apprentice's fur.

"Brackenfur? Lilypaw?" Seedpaw rasped, opening her eyes half way. She blinked slowly, then laid her head back down.

"Where is Jayfeather?" Brackenfur asked looking around wildly. The blind medicine cat padded swiftly through the gathered cats to where Seedpaw lay. He sniffed her quickly, then turned his head away from Brackenfur.

"She's dead." He rasped. Brackenfur and Lilypaw let out a moan, and Cinderheart pressed her nose into her dead sister's fur.

_What? How can she be dead? Just a moment ago, she was fighting like all of LionClan, now she's gone?_ Amberpaw closed her eyes in sorrow.

"Blackstar." Amberpaw opened her eyes and saw Bramblestar padding forward to stand in front of the ShadowClan leader. "Get out of our territory. You're caused enough damage." Bramblestar snarled. Squirrelflight glared at the ShadowClan leader, but remained silent.

"Fine." Blackstar turned away from the ThunderClan leader. "But we will be back. ShadowClan are not satisfied with our borders." Blackstar, tail lashing and fur bristling, led his warriors back into ShadowClan territory. Tawnypelt glanced sorrowfully at Squirrelflight, But the ThunderClan simply glared forward.

Bramblestar watched as the ShadowClan patrol disappeared over the border and vanished into the trees. Then he turned and padded over to where Seedpaw's body lay, He dipped his head so that his nose was touching her matted, wet fur. He murmured something quietly, then lifted his head.

"Is Dustpelt okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." Dustpelt rasped, lifting his head to meet his Clan leader's eyes. Dustpelt's amber eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, and after a moment, he dropped his head back into the dirt. His breathing was heavy, and his tabby flanks heaved.

"You and Squirrelflight help Dustpelt get back to camp." Bramblestar murmured quietly to Sandstorm. The pale ginger warrior nodded and turned to fetch Squirrelflight. Amberpaw followed after her.

"Sandstorm?" Amberpaw mewed quietly. "Can I help?"

"Sure." Sandstorm flicked her tail. "Dustpelt?" She meowed. Dustpelt opened his eyes, but didn't lift his head. "Dustpelt, do you think you can make it back to camp?" She asked softly, nosing his wet fur. Squirrelflight appeared from behind her and gently touched her nose to his head.

"I don't know." Dustpelt muttered quietly, closing his eyes in defeat. "I'll stay here for a while." He added finally.

"But Dustpelt, we need to have Jayfeather take a look at you." Amberpaw said soothingly.

"No he doesn't. I'm not wounded." Dustpelt snapped. "I'll stay here."

"Okay." Sandstorm finally meowed. "I'll stay with you. You two head back to camp with the others." Squirrelflight opened her jaws to protest, then nodded and flicked her tail to Amberpaw. Amberpaw hesitantly turned to follow the ThunderClan deputy.

"Will Dustpelt be alright?" Amberpaw asked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Squirrelflight replied.

Amberpaw glanced over her shoulder to where the dark warrior still lay, and she paused when she saw a starry grey pelt laid closely next to him, with Sandstorm sitting nearby.

_Ferncloud_? Amberpaw wondered. _I hope so._

When Amberpaw and Squirrelflight arrived in camp, Seedpaw's body had been rubbed with sweet-smelling herbs by Jayfeather and Leafpool, and the body lay in the center of camp. Lilypaw, Brackenfur, Dewpaw, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Lionblaze, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Greystripe, and Bumblestripe were clustered around the dead apprentice.

Amberpaw felt sorrow rise up in her throat as she padded slowly to where Lilypaw sat with her nose pressed into her sister's fur. Amberpaw sat down beside her and placed her tail tip on the tortoiseshell's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Amberpaw mewed sorrowfully. "I should've stayed and fought by her side."

Lilypaw shook her head. "It's not- it's not your fault…Amberpaw." Lilypaw whispered in a barely audible voice. "It's no one's fault. I blame only ShadowClan." Amberpaw glanced at her friend briefly, before speaking again.

"She fought bravely. I'm glad I was able to fight by her side…for the time I did." Amberpaw and Lilypaw locked eyes, and Lilypaw placed her head against Amberpaw's shoulder. Amberpaw gently licked her ears.

"I just can't believe she's really…gone." Lilypaw whispered softly.

The two she-cats sat in silence for several more moments, before Bramblestar called a Clan meeting.

"Let all cats gather below Highledge!" Bramblestar yowled. Lilypaw and Amberpaw glanced at one another, then both she-cats rose to their paws and went to stand beneath the rock. Amberpaw's eyes were fixed on the Stick of the Fallen, which was propped up under the ledge. As she stared at it, she remembered all the cats whose marks were on it.

_Mousefur, a brave elder_

_Hollyleaf, who left then returned to help us_

_Foxleap, who died of his wounds_

_Ferncloud, who died protecting me in the nursery_

_Sorreltail, the bravest of them all, hiding her wounds to take care of her kits, Lilypaw and Seedpaw_

_Firestar, the leader who gave every one of his lives to the warrior code._

"Today we have witnessed the death of a Clanmate." Bramblestar began. "But we need to finish the daily patrols. Cloudtail, I want you to lead a border patrol. Go along the ShadowClan border. Mousewhisker and Birchfall, each of you lead a hunting patrol. Squirrelflight, please organize another border patrol and one more hunting patrol." Squirrelflight nodded and immediately took action.

"Blossomfall, take a hunting patrol of three other cats. And…" Squirrelflight scanned the clearing. "Greystripe, take another border patrol. Take two other cats and make sure to bring Dustpelt and Sandstorm back from the ShadowClan border."

"Yes, Squirrelflight!" Blossomfall and Greystripe called.

"Amberpaw!" Amberpaw looked up and trotted over to Mousewhisker.

"Yes Mousewhisker?" Amberpaw asked.

"Find Spiderleg and Dovewing. The three of you can join my patrol." Mousewhisker replied.

"Yes, Mousewhisker." Amberpaw dipped her head and bounded over to where her mentor and Dovewing were standing.

As Amberpaw wove through her Clanmates, she spotted Snowpaw out of the corner of her eye. He was looking up at the clouds, his tail wrapped around his forepaws.

_What's he doing?_ Amberpaw wondered. _Maybe Dewpaw was right. Maybe something is wrong with him!_


	6. Chapter 4

Amberpaw pricked her ears as the sound of pawsteps and creaking joints quietly echoed through the apprentice den. Violety-blue light fogged the ginger apprentice's vision. She blinked again, and could barely make out Snowpaw's light-colored pelt near the back of the den. The white apprentice stood on his paws near his nest, his fluffy white pelt giving him the appearance of a ghost, haunting the den without purpose or aim.

_What is that silly fur-ball doing now? _Amberpaw wondered, quickly closing her eyes and evening her breaths so that her littermate would not know she was awake. She heard his pawsteps as he padded past her, scuffing up the sand that lay scattered along the den floor. When Amberpaw opened her eyes, she saw only the sleeping bodies of Lilypaw and Dewpaw, snuggled close together at the back of the den. Amberpaw briefly wondered whether or not she should wake Dewpaw, but quickly decided against it. _I'll just have to go myself._

Amberpaw quietly eased herself out of her nest, careful not to wake Dewpaw or Lilypaw. She wove quickly through the den, side-stepping the place where Seedpaw's nest used to lay. A spasm or grief gripped her heart as the golden-brown apprentice's scent wafted up toward her. Seedpaw's death still seemed utterly surreal, as if the battle with ShadowClan had simply been a dream. But it was not. The bare patch of cold earth in the apprentice's den proved the truth.

The ginger apprentice felt cool night air wash over her as she set paw out of the apprentice's den. Sparkling silver stars shimmered above her in the dark stretch of Silverpelt. _I wonder where Seedpaw is. _Amberpaw thought idly, forgetting about Snowpaw for a heartbeat. She remembered what she was doing when she heard the crack of a twig by the dirtplace entrance. The whispy white fur on Snowpaw's tail flashed in the corner of her vision. Amberpaw softly sprinted across camp and slipped through the dirtplace tunnel.

_Classic. _She thought, smiling slightly. _The dirtplace tunnel. Why doesn't anyone ever get brave and leave through the main entrance?_Amberpaw quickened her pace as Snowpaw's haunches disappeared from her vision. She slowed again when she was about a fox-length behind him. She watched as her littermate pricked his ears and glanced around nervously. For a moment, Amberpaw feared she had been caught, but when the white tom continued forward, she sighed in quiet relief.

Snowpaw was moving more confidently now, his plumy white tail raised and his ears standing tall. He swiftly slipped between the bracken and wove around trees until her was skirting the lake. Amberpaw padded silently behind him. In the distance, she could make out the black-and-silver silhouette of a cat heading in the same direction as Snowpaw. _Is he meeting someone from a different Clan? _Amberpaw wondered, pausing to get a better glimpse of the distant cat, but the shadow disappeared a moment later. _But why? What reason would he have for that?_

Amberpaw trotted forward to catch up to her brother, his white form slinking along the lake shore. Finally, the realization dawned upon the ThunderClan apprentice. _He's going to the island! The one where the Clans meet every full moon!_

She watched from behind a thick bush as Snowpaw leaped onto the log bridge, his fur bristling uncertainly, and his eyes flashing with concern. Amberpaw remained on the shore, silently debating what to do next. If she went onto the island, there was a stronger possibility of him seeing her. But if she stayed here, she wouldn't be able to tell what was going on.

Just as she prepared to follow Snowpaw onto the island, the scent of ShadowClan slammed into her senses and a ShadowClan cat slipped past her, whiskers away from where the ginger apprentice was hidden. Amberpaw narrowed her eyes as the cat reached the bridge. As he stepped onto it, the moon light flooded his pelt, and Amberpaw recognized the dark brown pelt of Spikepaw. _Why is Snowpaw meeting with that arrogant foxheart? _She demanded silently, glaring wordlessly at the back of the tom's head as he leaped onto the island.

Amberpaw decided against confronting Snowpaw on the island. She wanted to know what was going on, first. She waited a little longer, and a grey tabby WindClan apprentice joined Snowpaw and Spikepaw on the island. Amberpaw curled her tail around her paws. Something was going on, and she planned to find out what.

* * *

Amberpaw crouched motionlessly for most of the night, until her fur was coated thickly with dew, her legs cramped, and her joints ached. Though she remained, patience was not something the young ThunderClan apprentice had an abundance of. Just as Amberpaw was ready to give up, and go back to camp, a black-and-white cat joined the other three on the island. Amberpaw's paws prickled with unease. Something was going on.

When the distant horizon began to fade to a deep purple, the four apprentices emerged from the bushes on the gathering island, and padded slowly across the fallen tree bridge. Amberpaw held her breath as Snowpaw crossed, his movements hesitant and jerky.

Spikepaw, the brown ShadowClan apprentice, leaped off the log first and mewed something over his shoulder in Snowpaw's direction. The fluffy white tom bristled indignantly, and Amberpaw knew that whatever the ShadowClan apprentice had said, it was not a friendly tease. The grey she-cat leaped at Spikepaw, and the two apprentices rolled down the bank and into the shallow water.

Amberpaw shifted her weight as the black-and-white she-cat scurried sown the slope and pried the two cats apart. Spikepaw glared at Snowpaw, who now stood on the shore, his pale fur fluffed up in embarrassment. The grey apprentice nodded politely to Snowpaw and the other she-cat, then streaked away, her paws barely touching the ground.

_I had better get back to camp too, before Snowpaw does or the dawn patrol is sent out. _Amberpaw realized. Glancing back toward the lake to be sure no one saw her, Amberpaw set of toward the ThunderClan camp, her brain overflowing with questions that she couldn't ask.

* * *

**Question of the chapter: who is Spikepaw's mentor's mentor's first apprentice's brother's mentor's nephew's mate's sister's apprentice's daughter?**


	7. Chapter 5

**Wyldclaw:**** Um...no. Nothing even remotely like that. At all.**

**Forgetfulness can be fatal:**** Yes! Wow, great job! I couldn't even remember who it was so I used the warriors wiki just now to figure it out. Well done!**

**Eagleshine****: Yeah, I know. In my defense, I named this story before I had heard of that. Honestly, I'm a little afraid of what the Erins are going to do with that. **

**Wolf of the Indians: ****Thank you kindly :)**

* * *

It seemed only mere heartbeats after Amberpaw curled up in her nest and evened her breathing that she felt the tired shadow of Snowpaw limp quietly into the den. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel the exhaustion wafting off his pelt in roiling waves, and despite her anger toward his secret, Amberpaw hoped he got a little sleep before Ivypool took him out for training.

_I could use the rest too._ Amberpaw muttered silently, her limbs seeming to turn to stone as she sank deeper into the warmth of her moss nest. _Its not like Snowpaw was the only one up all night._

Even through her exhaustion, Amberpaw couldn't help but think about the three other apprentices she had watched crossing the tree bridge with Snowpaw. The spotted RiverClan cat, the tabby WindClan apprentice, and Spikepaw. What were they up to? Why were they meeting? And, most importantly, was Snowpaw in danger?

"Amberpaw?"

At first, Amberpaw thought it was Snowpaw whispering to her from his nest across the den, or Spiderleg calling her for training, but she quickly realized that it was Dewpaw gently nudging her awake. Even with her eyes closed, Amberpaw could feel his gaze boring into her, as if her were standing just above her. Reluctantly, the ginger ThunderClan apprentice blinked open her sleepy eyes, only to find herself staring straight into Dewpaw's quiet amber gaze.

"Gah! What do you think you're doing?" She snapped, pushing his muzzle away and sitting up in her nest. "I'm awake, okay?"

Dewpaw stepped back, eyes wide. "Sorry." He murmured. "Cloudtail, Mousewhisker, and Lionblaze want to assess our fighting and hunting today. They want you in camp." Dewpaw turned away from his sister and gently nudged Snowpaw, who didn't stir.

Amberpaw briefly closed her eyes, wishing for one last snippet of sleep, before rising to her paws and stalking to the other side of the den where Dewpaw was trying to wake Snowpaw.

"Wake up, stupid furball." Amberpaw hissed, prodding him sharply in the ribs with a forepaw. "Slow slugs don't make warriors."

"Neither do foxes." Snowpaw snapped drowsily.

Amberpaw bristled angrily, but simply lashed her tail and stalked, fuming, out of the den.

"I'm no fox." She spat, gouging her claws into the earth. "Snowpaw's the one breaking the code, not me."

"What are you muttering about?" Startled, Amberpaw looked up from the scarred earth by her claws to see Cherryfall padding toward her, Ivypool on her heals. "Grab something from the fresh-kill pile and meet by the camp entrance before Cloudtail has your tail. We've been waiting since dawn for you four to get up." The ginger ThunderClan warrior flicked her tail good naturedly as Amberpaw obeyed, trudging to the fresh-kill pile where Dewpaw and Lilypaw already sat.

"Wanna share this with me?" Lilypaw asked softly, holding up a stale blackbird in her jaws. "I probably won't eat it all."

"No thanks." Amberpaw replied coldly, snagging a vole on her claws. "I'd rather eat alone." Ignoring Lilypaw's down-cast look and Dewpaw's sharp glare, Amberpaw carried her kill to the far corner of camp, just outside th Medicine Cat den, and tore into the small rodent's cold flesh.

_I can't wait until I'm a warrior. At least then I won't be bothered by these useless assessments at the first light of dawn._

"Do you need something?" Amberpaw scowled at the voice of Jayfeather that came from the medicine cat den just behind her. "Why are you fuming like a forest fire?"

_Stupid, nosy medicine cat!_

"I'm just eating my vole, thank you very much." She snapped shortly. "May I finish, or are you going to interrupt me again?"

If it had been any other cat, they would've clawed her ears off right then. But Jayfeather was different somehow. The only clawing he would do was with words, yet he always seemed to know what she was thinking, or what was troubling her. It was the one thing that unnerved Amberpaw the most.

Amberpaw heard Jayfeather snort, then pad back into the den with a swish of his tabby tail. Apart of her wished he would come back, but she instantly pushed that feeling away as she once again sunk her fangs into the helpless vole that she clutched in her claws.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the ginger apprentice could see Snowpaw's fluffy white pelt as he stumbled from the apprentice den and seemed to blindly grab from the fresh-kill pile. Amberpaw rolled her eyes. _With the way he's acting, the whole Clan will know what he's up to by sunhigh. _

"Amberpaw! Snowpaw! Let's go!"

Gulping down the last of her vole, Amberpaw jumped to her paws and padded to join Cloudtail's patrol just as the fluffy's white tom's tail-tip disappeared from camp.

* * *

"Amberpaw, you head up by the old Twoleg den, Snowpaw and Dewpaw, head toward the old oak and the clearing, and Lilypaw, I want you to hunt near the lake." Cloudtail meowed decisively. "Remember, we'll be watching to see your progress and to make sure you stay out of trouble. Okay?"

The four apprentices nodded, though Amberpaw caught a look of fear flash across Lilypaw's blue eyes. _What's she got to be worried about? Drowning?_

"Uh...Cloudtail?" Dewpaw asked softly, just as the fluffy white warrior opened his mouth to continue speaking.

"Yes, Dewpaw?" Cloudtail replied, closing his jaws irritably.

"Could I hunt along the lake, maybe? I mean...Lilypaw could go near the training clearing." The young grey-and-white tom asked hopefully.

The ginger apprentice saw a look of confusion in her father's blue gaze as he exchanged a quick glance with Lionblaze. Understanding suddenly flashed across the golden tabby warrior's face.

"Yes, of course." Lionblaze meowed quickly, and a look of thankful relief quickly replaced Lilypaw's frightened one. "You can hunt along the lake, Dewpaw. So Lilypaw, you'll be going to the training clearing. Everyone ready?"

"Yep." Amberpaw jumped to her paws. _Finally! Let's go!_

Ivypool flicked her tail. "Have at it."

Without waiting for any further prodding, Amberpaw dashed away, briars and thorns tugging at her short ginger pelt as she hared through the underbrush.

* * *

**Who is Lionblaze's mate's brother's mother's mother's sister's mentor's mentor?**


End file.
